The Child
by TARDISdaughter
Summary: AU and Jealous!Doctor Rose meets some one in Venice and her whole life is turned upside down. Set after The Doctor Dances and 8th doctor film. Rated M for paranoia, swearing, and the slightest bit of suggestion. I am uploading a kid friendly version also.
1. Venice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or anything else other than the story line**

"Venice 1457" the Doctor said as he and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS.

"What's in Venice?" She asked him

"Jack is lost in time due to those furies. He's in here, it won't take a minute. You coming?"

"Not after that landing Doctor, I can barely walk."

"Okay, you stay here and don't wander off."

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

Rose knew she shouldn't have but the gondolas were calling her. Then the town market drew her in and by noon she was lost.

"Bloody glad I'm dressed as a boy." She said quietly to her self walking into a small inn. She shivered at the memory of having to run from a horde of water demons (or the aqualinucli as the doctor called them.) in a medieval gown. Inside the first thing that caught her eye was a man brooding in a corner.

"Are you alright." As he looked up he decided he was one of the most beautiful men she had ever met. His chestnut curls framed his face perfectly.

"Yes" He said icily

"Your lying."

"And how would you know that?" He said looking at her for the first time. His pale blue eyes filled with tears.

"My friend. He's exactly like you, always brooding, crying, and screaming so loud during nightmare it frightens me, but no matter how many times I ask the answer is 'I'm always fine.'"

"And you are comparing a close friend to a man you've just met?"

"Yes" Rose said confidentially. The man in the green frock coat looked at her again with sad old eyes.

"You're right" he said with a defeated tone.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

The Doctor was impressed, eight lives in and he had never met some one who could call his BS. Whomever this girl was, she was special.

"Wait, how did you know I was a girl?" Well there was an easy question to answer.

"The eyes are the windows to the soul." He said

"So what are you doing so far from home, and in men's clothing no less?" He said guessing she was a time agent.

"My friend and I travel together. I learned to always make sure you can run."

"Him?" This conversation was becoming more and more disappointing by the moment. First Grace refuses to accompany, now he meets a young woman who's company he enjoys even more and she's taken.

"Yes, I travel with two actually." Two? How could he compete? Oh right she travels through time as a time agent with two men, he could give her the traveling through time and space minus the responsibility. Wait! When did he start thinking up ways for possible companions to come even though the odds were against it? When did _he _ever think of competing for a woman's attention?

"I'm sorry I haven't even introduced myself, my name is Rose Tyler. What's yours?"

"John Bowman, and before we continue our conversation, allow my to buy you a drink first."

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

He and Jack furiously searched the streets of Venice. Rose was missing. He told her not to wander off but she did anyways, and now he was worried sick. She could have been robbed or worse. The Doctor quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind and continued searching.

"Doctor." Called Jack.

"It's late, I'm tired and you're tired despite the Super-Amazingly-Awesome-Superior-Timelord-Biology you claim to have. We can find her in the morning. She's at _worst_ in bed with a pretty boy."

"That's what I'm was afraid of." he muttered. Rose belonged with **HIM**, not some pretty boy wanna be. But Jack did have a point. He was tired an he would never find Rose in this state of mind.

"Okay we'll head back, but we continue the search first thing in the morning."

"Thanks Doc."

Even in the TARDIS the Doctor couldn't shake the déjà-vu feeling he had here. Something was wrong.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

Five drinks in and Rose was feeling woozy. John was so kind, smart, and funny. He was so much like the doctor, except happier. And before she knew it her cap fell of and he was snogging her senseless. That's when she found herself in a bed. That night, was the night when her entire world was changed forever, she just didn't know it.

**Hello, this is my first Fanfic ever so please review. More reviews mean more chapters. Yes I know they're a bit OOC but still.**


	2. Morning After

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING even though I wish I did**.

The Doctor felt wonderful, never in his eight lives had he met someone who could make him feel so good, and bad. He had just slept with someone, and worse, someone he wanted as a companion. Going through his memories of her all he could remember was that he needed her. Something in Rose's persona made him feel complete. This act, though, went against the Time Lord High Council. Not that he cared but he hated paper work. The Doctor felt Rose stir beside him.

"Good morning" He said.

"Morning. Do you have the time?" She was so cute when she was tired.

"8:30 AM" He watched as worry washed over her face

"The Doctor!" She shouted. How did she know his name? He made it absolutely certain not to reveal it to her.

"I'm so sorry but I must get back to my friend, he'll be worried sick." She told him as she began dressing before running out the door. He sighed before a thought hit him. Her friend was the Doctor. He just laid a future companion. Now he would have to forget the entire ordeal which had made him so content. All the pain and sorrow he had caused melted away with her smile. The Doctor moved into a seated position and locked his memory of that night away. Everything except her smile.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTA RDIS**

Rose ran through Venice hoping and praying to any and every God that was out there that the Doctor hadn't left.

"Doctor! Jack!" She yelled as she rand toward where she had last seen the TARDIS.

"Rose!" She heard a Northern voice call out and there was the Doctor coming out of the blue box.

"Doc"she couldn't finish that sentence when the leather clad doctor squeezed her breath away.

"Come on. The TARDIS needs refueling."

"Oh" she said. So he wasn't happy to see her, he was only happy that she was there so he could go refuel the TARDIS without breaking a promis.

"Sorry I kept you. I met someone at the inn."

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

He was disappointed in himself at first for letting his emotions out, despite many years of restraint. Now though, the Doctor was fuming on the inside. His hearts had shattered.

_'She met another pretty boy'_ he saw vividly the things they did together. He saw in his mind's eye his a Rose writhing beneath another man. He could almost hear her screams of that man's name in the night. Why couldn't she just see that he loved her more than anyone ever would, why did she have to go out and sleep with some stranger? He wanted so badly to claim her as his and mark her for his own. He wanted more than just the physical, he wanted to bind his spirit to Rose's so that every part of him was as much hers as she was his.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to wander off before you actually listen?" He muttered but she heard him

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." She said coldly

"So Cardiff." He said trying to forget his vivid thoughts while running around the console

"Doctor? I'm going to make a phone call real quick." Rose said as she dashed down the hallway.

_'Well so much for impressing her.'_ He thought sadly.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

Rose really did have to make a phone call to Mickey if she wanted to see him in Cardiff.

"Mickey?"

"Rose is that you?" Mickey asked

"Yeah it's me. The TARDIS needs refueling in Cardiff square and I was wondering if you could bring my passport."

"Sure thing babe."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"See ya soon." Rose hung up and prepared herself for the landing.

**I promise it's going to get better(big secret and reason for the name). By the way you might have to be vaguely familiar with Boom Town before reading the next chapter.**


	3. Discovering the Truth

**BBC Owns all**

**Enjoy:**

Mickey stepped knocked on the TARDIS door until it opened.

"Who the hell are you?" said a good looking guy peering out the door

"Wad'd ya mean who da hell am I who da hell are you"

"Captain Jack Harkness, what ever you're selling were not buying."

"Get out 'my way" he hadn't seen Rose for months and he missed her. Then there was the Captain, the Doctor was competition enough and he had a hamster face with elephant ears, but this guy was actually good looking.

"Here comes trouble. How ya doin Rickey Boy?"

"It's Mickey." that's when Rose saved him with a hug. When he finally looked at her he noticed, something. Something was different about Rose Tyler.

"Don't listen to him, he's just riling you up. You manage to find it" he handed her the passport

"I can go anywhere now" she said cheekily to the doctor. He rattled on about how she doesn't need a passport. All mickey could think of was how ridiculous he looked with the blinking light on his head.

"So what are you doing in Cardiff and who the hell is Jumpin' Jack Flash? I mean I don't mind you hanging out with big ears up there..."  
"Oi!"  
"Look in the mirror. But this guy, I don't know. He's kinda..."

"Handsome?"  
"More like cheesy." he said covering up  
"Early 21st century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?"  
"It's bad."  
"But bad means good, isn't that right?"  
"Are you saying I'm not handsome?"

"We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions." rose started  
"The rift was healed back in 1869." the Doctor continued"

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it." she explained

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race" said Jack

"But perfect for the Tardis, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and"

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation. " Mickey was now slightly freaked out

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!"

"Into time!" said Jack

"And space!" they al said together.

"My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Now officially weirded out by the sudden demonstration.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

Margret sat on the toilet after the woman had left. That woman was with child! It explained the way she smelled. Her hormone cocktail now made perfect sense. She couldn't kill a child, even if it was unborn. At least an adult had the chance to live before death but a child, no matter the species, did not. Her brothers could though, but she never wanted to be a killer, it wasn't in her nature. Blon knew she was never truly some one who could kill easily.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

**(Later that night, after Rose and Mickey's date)**

Mickey knew he had to tell Rose about Trisha. He loved Rose with all his heart so she had to know

"I'm going out with Trisha Delaney." he finally blurted  
"Right. That's nice. Trisha from the shop?" he was shocked. Mickey just told rose he was with Trisha and she was cool with it.  
"Yeah, Rob Delany's sister."  
"Well, she's nice. She's a bit big."  
"She lost weight. You've been away."  
"Well, good for you. She's nice."

"So, what do you want to do now?" Mickey said hopefully  
"Don't know."  
"We could ask about hotels."  
"What would Trisha Delaney say?" Rose sounded calm. Mickey was glad the girl in front of him was Rose. No one else could have taken that as well as she did.  
"Suppose. There's a bar down there with a Spanish name or something."  
"You don't even like Trisha Delaney!" Rose has had mood swings before, but nothing this major. She wasn't telling him something, years of growing up together and having eachother's back. She was changing and it was all his fault.  
"Oh, is that right? What the hell do you know?"

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

(at restaurant)

"I promise you I've changed since we last met, Doctor. There was this girl, just today. A young thing, something of a danger. She was getting too close. I felt the blood lust rising, just as the family taught me, I was going to kill her without a thought. And then I stopped. She was pregnant and I stopped. I could never kill a child. She's alive somewhere now. She's walking around this city because I can change. I did change. I know I can't prove it"  
"I believe you." the Doctor said and he did  
"Then you know I'm capable of better." that he did not believe.  
"It doesn't mean anything."  
"I spared her life. And that girl you were traveling with." now this caught his attention.  
"What?"

"That girl the blond, on our way back to your ship she was leading me and the same thing happened. I was going to kill her without a thought and escape but I couldn't"

"Why not?" The Doctor said now on edge

"She had the same hormones being released. Your Rose is pregnant and I couldn't kill her."

"She can't be!" He whispered, standing up. When did this happen? '_Venice'_ he reminded himself. He had to check.

"Doctor?" Margret asked chasing after him as he barreled his way to the TARDIS. If she was he knew he wouldn't leave her alone. He loved Rose to much to do that.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

"Jack" The Doctor said as he ran in. He tripped over a wire landing face first into the floor

"You just disconnected the extrapolator! Now we have to wait 'till noon."

"Hush Rose might be pregnant."

"What? Don't look at me! Ever since the hands off the blond you gave me on Skoith I haven't touched her.

"Maybe, maybe not" the Doctor was frightened

"We'll have to wait for she and Mickey to return. Where's Margret?"

"Oh" the Doctor said running out the TARDIS doors. There she was 10,000 volts later her skin suit gone, but she was alive.

"I'm sorry"

"Let's get her inside."

"Need help?" The Doctor looked up to see Rose's tear streaked face as she bounded over to him.

"Sure grab the legs." Jack said

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor set the bracelets on the console and turned to Rose.

"How could you!" he yelled grabbing her shoulders

"How could you sleep with someone!"

"Well it's not like I belong to you!" Rose yelled back. The Doctor staggered back. She was right. Rose was Rose, she belonged to herself.

"Come with me." he ordered

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

Rose didn't know what was going on. How could the Doctor have known about her fling. She only said she had met someone. Finally the Doctor dragged her into a tube and shut the door. After a few moments something dinged and the Doctor's hearts shattered.

"Congratulations Rose you are pregnant." the Doctor said with unmasked hurt, jealousy, and iciness in his voice.

**Please tell me how I did and PM anything you might want to see in the next chapter. Also I'm looking for some exotic/funny/cute baby names so if there are any particular names you've got just let me know.**


	4. The Doctor Freaks Out (twice)

**Unless something has changed since a few days ago (which it hasn't) I do don't own Doctor Who.**

The Doctor left Rose stunned. He had to deal with an unconscious Rexicoricofalepatorian.

"Blon." He said to the now waking alien.

"You left me! I tell you your human is pregnant and you left me while I was begging for mercy!" She hollered.

"Shut up and stand." He said in a deadly tone and pointing to the doors of the TARDIS

"What, so you can shove me out!" She screeched

"Just do it." She moved to where the Doctor was pointing. The Doctor pressed a button and the TARDIS opened up.

"It's so bright."

"It's the heart of the TARDIS. This ship's alive." And she became an egg.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

Rose rose couldn't stop thinking about what the Doctor told her. She was going to be a mother. It was too unreal for her, Daleks, Cassandra, blob monsters, and gas mask zombies were all fine, but this was a child. This was her child. She didn't even know who the father was.

"Oh Rosie?" Came a voice from around the corner.

"Yeah Jack?"

"What was with the Doctor's freak out?" He asked

"Well, it might be possible, that I maybe pregnant."

"What? Who's the father? The Doctor?"

"No. I had a one night stand in Venice" She admitted

"Oh."

"And now the Doctor's going to dump me back with my mum and I'll never see him again."

"No no no Rosie. The Doctor would never leave you. Never"

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

"Doctor?" Called out Jack. To the legs poking out from under the TARDIS console.

"What is it Jack? I'm busy!"

"I need to talk to you about Rose."

"She told me. She also told me about how scared she is of you leaving her. Please don't tell her about this else she'll strangle me."

"She slept with him Jack" the Doctor finally said with heartbreak in his voice.

"I'm actually surprised she didn't do it sooner. The sexual tension on this ship has gone through the roof. Normally people can't last half as long as she did. I'm almost certain that if you had made a move earlier it would have been you."

"But I..."

"You waited too long and someone else came along and showed her a good time. Besides it was a one night stand. I've had them and considering your 900 years I'm pretty sure you have too. It's sleeping with someone with no emotions attached to make it complicated. They just didn't have protection in the victorian age.

"Listen, it's not the act that I'm jealous of, not anymore. Someone just showed her what she really could have, and I'm afraid for the child because I don't know what to do with it."

"Doctor, I need to talk to you." Rose called out from the hallway

"That's my cue to go or else face the wrath of a Tyler" Jack said nervously running away into another hall.

"Yes Rose?"

"Please don't leave me with my mum." She finally broke down crying

"Listen to me, I'm not leaving you anywhere. Besides I have to drop off Blon at Rexicoricofalepatorious. To many errands." The Doctor said trying to lighten the mood. Rose went from tearful to giggling at his grin in seconds. Jack was watching it all from around the corner.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

"So shall we check the baby's planet of origin?" 4 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days later and the Doctor might as well have been the child's father. They already had a room, a cot, a changing table, and a teddy bear compliments of the TARDIS.

"Sure, but wouldn't it be human?"

"Who knows? With your luck it could be from anywhere." He said earning him a playful smack on the arm.

"Nah, just checking to be sure life signs are normal." In the med-bay he went to the receiver as Rose stepped into the tube and waited for the ding. When he read the results he was horror struck. 'So it wasn't Venice.'

"You can go to the kitchen and get some tea. It might take a while to process the data." He said with false cheeriness

"Jack, can you come in here for a second?"he called out

"What's up Doc" Jack said waltzing through the doors. He was met with the Doctor's fist in his face.

"That's for sleeping with Rose" he knew full well what would happen if a child was conceived inside the Time Vortex. The child Rose was carrying was half Time Lord. Well at least he had a (now bloody) face to go with the image of someone having sex with Rose Tyler.

**So we have pregnant Rose, paranoid Doctor (he thinks Jack is the dad for now), and a very confused Jack. Still need baby names, and more reviews= more chapters**


	5. The Scary Truth

**Me: I own all of Dr Who. YAY!  
The Doctor: Wake up! It's a dream.  
Jack: Sorry, you don't own Dr Who.  
Rose: Yes, BBC owns us.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only in my dreams :D**

"What's up Doc" Jack said waltzing through the doors. He was met with the Doctor's fist in his face.

"That's for sleeping with Rose" he knew full well what would happen if a child was conceived inside the Time Vortex. The child Rose was carrying was half Time Lord. Well at least he had a (now bloody) face to go with the image of someone having sex with Rose Tyler.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

"What do you mean? I haven't touched Rose since that 'hands off the blond' you gave me when we met"

"Liar. Look at this!" Jack looked at the results and saw the baby had two hearts.

"The only way a Time Lord can be conceived by non Time Lord parents is while it's in the time vortex. I haven't slept with Rose, and the only other man on this ship is you" he growled

"You sure about that? Maybe you should read the entire result from before making accusations Genius" Jack sneered. The Time Lord read directly from the screen.

"Gender: Female, Hearts: 2-Healthy, Planet of Origin: Earth, Mother: Rose Tyler-Earth, Father: The Doctor -Gallifrey"

"Read that last one again Doctor?"

"Father: the Doctor- Gallifrey" memories came rushing back, the night in Venice, the face wasn't Jacks it was his. Everything clicked, why he had déjà vu, the vividness of all the images. He knew his action would have consequences but he didn't know they would be this big. All his past incarnations started yelling at him, all but one

(In the doctor's mind) 'I must have become an idiot in my old age'

'Technically it's Eight's fault, One'

'Yes, Three, thank you for your input.'

'Leave them alone Two, Eight probably has a reasonable explanation for this.'

'Actually Four, no I don't.'

'What? You are joking right?'

'No, I'm not Seven. I saw her, and all I could think was that I needed her, she was special'

'Don't say that, just don't, you sound so human. I know I would never...'

'Lay off Six that isn't the first time we've had feelings for a human.'

'Doesn't matter Five all we know now is that I'm/we/he is going to be a father.' concluded One before they all shut up

"Me da...I'm gonna be...dad." The Doctor stuttered, falling to the floor.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

Meanwhile Rose was enjoying the fact that she would be a mother, a mental prod showed that the TARDIS felt the same. Rose didn't care if the Doctor wasn't the biological father, he was closer to the mark than any other father could be. He didn't send her away when he found out but helped her. She wouldn't mind raising her baby with him.

"Rose Tyler." The Doctor said walking in.

"I have to tell you something important." The Doctor strode into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

'Crash'

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

**Next chapter takes place after Rose Absorbs the Time Vortex. The baby IS female. You all voted and the name that has been chosen will be revealed in the next/last chapter No, it is not my best work, please review and tell how I could do better next time. I feed off of constructive criticism **


	6. Astéri

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy:**

The Doctor was going to die. That was okay though, Rose and the baby were safe inside the TARDIS. He wondered what her name would be and what she would look like. He was sad though, he never really got to be with Rose his eighth form did and though they were the same person, the Time War had damaged those memories. By now Rose would have finished emergency program one.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

"No. No. No! NO! Don't do this to me."Cried Rose, but it was to late, she had landed

Rose ran out of the TARDIS and into a girl with brown hair, green eyes, and a leather jacket

"Your box just appeared out of thin air."

"It's called a TARDIS, and It's not mine. It belongs to my friend the Doctor."

"That's a funny name. I'm Malupin. What's your name?"

"Rose."

"That's a nice name" the girl said trying to be as comforting as she could.

"So tell me about this friend of yours." Malupin said leading Rose to a bench

"He isn't from here. He's from outer space, he travels through space and time. We was in danger so he sent me away. The Doctor taught me a better way of living your life. He taught me to make a stand, to say no, to have the guts to do what's right when everyone else is too scared." Rose began crying into the little girl's shoulder.

"So there is no way you can get back?"

"I don't think so."

"Come now, all of time and space and not one thing to translate thoughts or links between here and him."

"Wait a minute what did you say your name was?"

"I'm Malupin it means Bad Wolf in Latin."

"Bad Wolf here and Bad Wolf there. It's might not be a warning at all, it's a message!"

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

Back in the TARDIS

"I can't drive it."

"How did it get here?"

"The Doctor."

"That won't work. You said he was years in the future."

"Is there any other way?"

"The Doctor said something about translating languages inside my head. Maybe the power source can translate thoughts."

"How do you open it?"

"I don't know"

"Maybe you could pull it open?"Malupin said placing a gentle hand on the console

"Do you think it'll work?"

"It's worth a shot." as Rose began pulling Malupin started stroking the console and pleaded within her mind 'Please mum help her get back to dad. Help my mum save dad' No sooner had she thought that than the hatch opened to reveal the heart of the TARDIS.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

Malupin wasn't really her name she thought as she ran out the door. She was Iotsigmalphbespsilambda a name that was long and complicated like her father's. Everyone called her Astéri like they called him The Doctor. Astéri grinned she just helped her mother and father meet up again.

"Astéri!" called out a Northern voice. She turned and walked back to the TARDIS where her dad and mom were waiting.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

The TARDIS knew exactly who that child was. It was her little star. For now, she would have to focus on the task at hand. They arrived just before the Doctor was shot by the Dalek. A rage hit TARDIS and she gave a moment for Rose to explain to her thief as she changed the baby. Then together they destroyed the Daleks. The TARDIS tried to come out of Rose but he was too strong. She brought Jack back to life and that's when the TARDIS pulled herself out of Rose and left only some behind to the baby and her mother.

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

Rose, his Rose. She saved his life and was now collapsed on the floor.

"Please wake up."

"Doctor?"

"Yes Rose I'm here"

"I think it's time we name our baby"

"Okay let's do that in the TARDIS." he said picking her up and laying her down on the floor

"So names? I was thinking Jessica. Or Alessandra or Isabelle, Olivia, Courtney

"Doctor"

"Isabelle is nice too, and Courtney, or maybe Olivia? Wait I said those already.

"Doctor" Rose said more forcefully

"Yes Rose?"

"I was thinking she should have a Gallifreayan name."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes really."

"Time Lords have three names. Their true name given by their parents, their nick name that everyone calls them until they choose a promise name. Do you still want to do this?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"In that case I promised myself long ago to name my daughter Iotsigmalphbespsilambda. and call her Astéri." he said

"That sounds like a wonderful name." Rose lightly kissed his lips.

**Short? Yes. Sequel will be coming out soon It is about Astéri meeting and spending time with Eight.**


	7. Epilogue

**I do NOT own Doctor Who.**

**enjoy**

**(5 months later)**

"Oh Rosie, she's beautiful." Jack told her "What's her name?"

"You call her Astéri." The Doctor told him

"So the great father has awoken?"

"Sod off Jack."

"You fainted. You actually fainted." Rose said

"It's not that uncommon."

"Okay Mr Super-Awesome-Superior-Time-Lord-Biology." Jack told him

"Just give me my daughter."

"You are never going to live that down." Jack said

"Give her to me."

"Fine. I'm going to the TARDIS kitchen." he handed him the baby

"No. That's impossible."

"What's wrong?" Rose asked

"I shouldn't feel her in my head she's only…no she's not."

"What do you mean she's not"

"The heart of the TARDIS did more than I thought. She not only gave you power but she changed our baby, the TARDIS replaced half of the human chromosomes and left her a full Time Lord. Her mind only opened up because I'm here."

"She's like you."

"She's like me. She might not regenerate but she _will_ live longer than most humans"

"Regenerate?"

"Oh. Ummmmmmmmmmmmm. I'll explain later."

"Doctor she looks nothing like you, her hair is black and her eyes are green." said Jack

"Maybe I _should_ explain regeneration now." The Doctor replied looking at Rose "Time Lords have this little trick, it's a way of cheating death. In doing so it means the Time Lord would change. I'm in my ninth form. You have to gaze into the untempered schism to gain all 13."

"So there are twelve other yous out there floating around in time and space?" Jack asked

"Yup."

"I think life just got a bit more interesting"

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

**(10 month old Astéri)**

'Ññññaaaammm'

"Doctor? Some one needs their nappy changed." Rose said to the man next to her

"What are you talking about? That's baby for 'Feed me now!'''

"Since when do you speak baby?"

"One of the few languages she translates for me only."

"Uh huh. We need a day off." Rose told him as he left the bed

**TARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDISTARDIS**

The Doctor put the TARDIS made formula into warm water like he had done many times before.

"Come here Astéri." He told the wriggling infant. The Doctor sat down on a sofa that hadn't been there before.

"No swords until you can walk." He told her when she finished

"Your name is not Queen Dragon Slayer it's Astéri."

"I'm not changing it either" Astéri let out a gurgle that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"For your information she is not Other Food Source she's your mum."

"Instead of continuing this argument is pointless and keeping us up, how about I tell you a story?"

"Yes I am tired, and so are you!" She gurgled once more

"Alright." he lay down on the sofa with Astéri resting on his chest. "Once open a time there was a box who wanted to see the stars…" When the story was done Astéri had fallen asleep listening to the sound of her father's hearts beat and the Doctor fell asleep to the sound of his daughter's breathing.

**I couldn't resist a daddy Doctor moment. I really do hope you liked it. Please review. **

**Will be continued in The Father**


End file.
